


A Good Man

by FlavorofKylo



Category: Black KKKlansman (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Non-Consent, Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Flip, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Consent, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Handcuffs, Inappropriate use of a firearm, NSFW, Praise Kink, Protective Flip, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: Flip and Rey have been together for nine months and everything is going swimmingly.  Then out of the blue, one night, she makes a request that forces him to confront his own dark side.This story focuses on Consensual Non-Con; everything that happens is consensual.For the "50 Shades of Rey Collection," this one is Adventurous Rey.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Flip Zimmerman
Comments: 53
Kudos: 143
Collections: The 50 Shades of Rey





	1. I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> "Talking bout the midnight gambler,  
> The one you never seen before,  
> I'm talking about the midnight rambler,  
> Did you see me jump the garden wall  
> I don't give you a hoot of warning,  
> A-dressed up in my black cat cloak,  
> I don't see the light of the morning,  
> I split the time the cock'll crow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to my alpha reader and friend, LadyofReylo. You're the greatest. 🥰

“Would you bring the check, please?”

Flip smiled his most charming smile, and Rey just wanted to melt into a puddle in her seat. The level to which she was moved, physically and emotionally, by Flip Zimmerman, was simply off the charts. Sometimes she would listen to him read to her, something as simple as a movie review, and she’d find herself getting lost in the rich, sonorous tone of his voice. The sound of his deep baritone alone was enough to make her knees weak. To Rey, he was that incredible, that desirable.

She gazed across the table at him as he watched her, his lustrous black hair glossy in the soft light, chocolate brown eyes gleaming at her in a way that told her exactly what he was thinking at that moment.

They had been seeing each other for about nine months. She had taken to staying over at his place so often that he finally asked her to move in, and the past two months of living together had been so good—almost _too good--_ that it gave her pause. Rey had never been in a relationship with anyone who treated her the way Flip did, and it kept her on edge—she kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.

She knew this without a doubt: he was a _good man._ The kind of man she could count on not to cheat on her. The kind who would always think carefully about what he was going to say before he said it, because he never wanted to cause others pain—especially his woman.

The kind of man who would meet her at home, after a drawn out, shit-show of a day, to rub her back and order in dinner before lying between her legs and eating her pussy until she screamed.

 _That_ kind of good man. And it was why she wanted to ask him to do this.

For a long time, years in fact, the idea had lingered in the back of her mind, just as a ghost, never fully revealing itself. Once it had fully taken shape, she fought it consciously. It didn’t make any sense. She was a strong woman, independent and smart, and unquestionably a feminist. Why she would consider something like this was a mystery to her, yet it just would not go away. She realized it might be time to bring the beast out into the light.

Flip looked at her in that way he did sometimes and she felt her blood heat up. “It’s good to see you enjoy your dinner, Rey.” She had cleaned her plate, leaving nary a speck of anything behind, practically licking it clean. “I enjoy watching a woman with a healthy appetite," he smiled, his deep voice resonating through her.

Rey laughed softly under her breath. “Well, that goes double,” was her reply. 

Flip reached across the table and cupped her cheek gently, dark eyes probing her. She knew he was already thinking about getting back to the house and stripping off her clothes. This felt like the right time to bring it up, even though they were in public. She jumped right in and took the plunge.

“Flip?”

“Yes, sweet girl?”

“I was wondering about something. It has to do with fantasies.”

His eyebrows scooted up. “Fantasies? Well, this should be interesting,” he chuckled.

“Well, how would you feel about acting one out?"

“Hmm, it would depend,” he murmured. “I mean, if you’re talking about tying my hands behind my back and flogging me with a whip, I’d probably pass on that.”

Rey huffed. “I would never ask something like that of you, although you certainly paint a _very….vivid_ image,” she breathed.

Flip nodded, a wisp of a smile playing on his full lips—those lips that she felt so delicious on her mouth, and every other part of her body.

“Just so long as we’re on the same page." he grinned. "What did you have in mind?”

“What if I wanted you to, umm….force me?”

His eyes darkened. “ _Force you?"_ he repeated and drew in a slow breath.

“Yes,” she continued. She thought it would be hard to get the words out, but now they seemed to tumble from her lips of their own accord. “Like I’m at home in bed, and you break in. Pretend you’re a stranger, and you restrain me, in some way…”

“You’re talking about a rape fantasy," he said. 

“Yes.”

He leaned back in his chair and regarded her, his mouth working for a few moments before he spoke. “I don’t know about that.”

“Why not?”

“Well…for starters, I’m a cop. I’ve spent the past ten years putting guys away for doing shit like that to women. It just….” he frowned. “I don't know if I could go through with something like that."

“But it wouldn’t be real, obviously. If I’m asking—"

“I’m not done. I'd be afraid that I might hurt you,” he said. “I worry about that sometimes anyway. But doing something like that, what if I got carried away?”

Rey swallowed. “Maybe I want you to. You'd know not to take it too far."

There was the subtlest shift in his expression then; his brows lowered a bit as he stared at her.

“I’d have to think about it, Rey. I mean, you’ve caught me off guard here.”

“Listen, Flip. I read an article about this, not too long ago. It’s something a lot of women think about….fantasize about. But it’s not like the real thing. It’s something that I want, and I have control-“

“Why would you ask this of me?”

“Why?”

“Yes. I want to know. I thought you were happy in the bedroom.”

“Oh, I am,” she said. Very much so. But the idea of completely surrendering control, willingly, to someone I trust—to you, is very exciting to me. I've always wondered about it."

He tugged at his beard, eyes still dark and heated, but stayed quiet.

“You’re a good man, Flip. That’s why I’m asking you.”

“So it would be set up beforehand, like a….scene, in a movie."

“Exactly.”

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with this. I’ll have to think about it."

Once the bill was paid, he took her arm and they walked out of the restaurant.

During the drive home, he was quieter than usual.

“If I agree to this, what happens if you get scared or….change your mind, in the middle?” he asked.

‘Well, we would have a safe word.”

“A safe word,” he nodded. “Okay. If I say yes, you’ll need to tell me what’s off the table. Like, is it okay for me to use restraints?”

Rey looked over at his shadowed profile, light falling over his face and then fading as they passed beneath the streetlights. He glanced over at her.

“Restraints—you mean handcuffs?”

“Well, that’s what I was thinking.”

Rey smiled to herself. “I was kind of hoping you would.”

“You should know, though, that the cuffs hurt after awhile. The metal cuts into your wrists. It's not pleasant."

“I could handle it,” she shot back.

Flip nodded. “Okay then. If you’re sure. What if I was rough?" His eyes slid over to hers for a moment.

Rey quirked an eyebrow but her voice was soft. "Well, that's kind of the point, isn't it?"

"Hmm," he grunted. "Well I'm not saying yes, not yet. We’d still have to work out a few more things. And I wouldn't want to take a chance that it would change us-what we have. Does that make sense?"

Rey smiled and reached over to rest her hand on his arm soothingly.

“I don’t think you need to worry about that,” she said. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

____________________________________________________

A few days later, Flip he told her he would do it.

They discussed their plan for _the scene,_ as he called it. The agreement was that they would do it one night during the last week of October. Flip wouldn’t tell her which night in advance, in an effort to make it feel more realistic. Rey had chosen her safe word (“mango”), and they had set their terms. Slapping, spanking and biting were all fine, as long as it wasn’t hard enough to draw blood. Rey really didn’t feel the need to go into much more detail, because as she made a point of reminding Flip over and over: “I trust you.”

The Saturday before Halloween week, they had a lovely day together. They went to a local orchard to pick apples and went on a hayride. It was one of those pristine autumn days where the air had just the right crisp snap to it, and the oranges and yellows of the the foliage filled her with a sense of joy. Having grown up in Arizona, which was almost the opposite in terms of environment, Rey could not have felt more at home in Colorado Springs; the green, the mountains, the warmth of the people was like a balm for her soul. And with Flip by her side, the day couldn’t have been any sweeter.

Back at home that evening, she was peeling apples for a pie while a big pot of chili simmered on the stove. Flip wandered into the kitchen wearing a new blue and green flannel, but Rey could tell he was distracted.

“Mmm, smells good in here,” he murmured. He stared at her for a long beat, unsmiling. His dark eyes bore into her and she felt a fluttering in her lower belly.

“Everything okay, love?” Rey asked.

“I was thinking,” he started. “What if we do this, and I... _like_ it?”

Rey paused, biting her lip. “Well, of course, I _want_ you to enjoy it, too. I mean—”

“No. What if I enjoy it _too much?_ What if you see something in me that you didn’t see before, and it changes how you feel about me?”

She shook her head and said with a smile, “That won’t happen, love.”

“And how can you be sure of that?”

“Because I know you, Flip. You’re a good man.”

At her words, his breath hitched slightly. It wasn’t until that moment that Rey realized she’d only been thinking about herself. She had struggled with trying to understand why she wanted this, make peace with the nagging little voice in back of her head that told it made her a bad feminist. But she really hadn’t thought about the impact in might have on Flip and his self-image. They had been together for many months, and she thought she knew him well. But she started to realize there might be things about him—his childhood, his experiences as a cop, things he’d seen—that she didn’t know about.

“Are you worried about that?” she asked, her voice a bit shaky. "Liking it too much?"

“No, no….I don’t think so. Well, to be honest, I have seen some things on the job, things that I’d like to forget….” He scrubbed a hand down his face. “I don’t want to talk about it now. Look, I’m sure it will be fine,” he said. “But you let me know if you have second thoughts before we do it. You know we don’t have to.”

“Ok…but you _do_ want to?”

He swallowed. “I’d be lying if I didn’t say it makes me curious to see how this will go. It goes against everything I was ever taught, everything I’ve ever believed. But if it’s what you want, and you’re fully consenting to it, then yeah. I guess it's the taboo aspect that makes it so..." he broke off.

Rey nodded knowingly. “That’s good enough for me.”

  
____________________________________________________

Since he generally worked late anyhow, and because they lived together, setting up the scene was easy. Rey simply went about her business as she would any other night at home. She would go to bed at her regular time, around 10:30. Halloween was on a Thursday night that week, and Rey was pretty sure he would choose that as the night to step into his role as intruder...as _violator._

Monday and Tuesday evenings passed as normal. On Wednesday, she walked around the house feeling a knot in her stomach. She chalked it up to a sense of anxiety about what would happen, when and how. 

The level of her arousal was highly charged. She felt as though there was a low hum of electricity along the surface of her skin.

They didn't speak on the phone that night, and she tossed and turned for a long time before she finally dropped off. When she opened her eyes, it was dawn--Halloween morning, and Flip was curled up against her, warm and sweet and comforting, just like always. Rey turned and kissed her sleeping man's face before he woke, but the nervous anticipation of what was to come was already building. 


	2. Talking 'bout the Midnight Rambler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flip plans the scene. Rey really has no idea. Mind the tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be the second and final chapter but things don't always work out as planned lol. The conclusion will be up very soon but I ran out of time. I'd much rather publish something good later than something weak or half-hearted sooner, so there ya go.

Flip had been preoccupied all day, as he prepared himself mentally for what he and Rey had planned. To be fair, once he had accepted her proposal and they had set the limits, he decided it would make more sense for him to plan out his end without sharing it with her. If they wanted to at least mirror a real experience, surprise would have to be an essential part of it.

He hadn’t fully explained to Rey his initial resistance to her proposal. Over the years, he had seen many women who had been assaulted, raped and beaten, in a state of desolation. Several years earlier, the wife of his former partner had been raped in her home while her husband was out of town. Fortunately, the man had been caught and brought to justice, but that didn’t dispel the destructive after-effects of her experience.

As horrified as Flip was by the idea of rape, he had come to realize that the fantasy of being taken against their will was something many women harbored. Flip was a smart and empathic man; he understood the difference between fantasy and reality. There really was no need to share what happened to Roger’s wife with Rey when it would only upset her.

  
Flip needed to get into the right frame of mind before the scene, like an actor getting into character, and he thought of the perfect song for it.

He was on his way home early, unbeknownst to Rey. He slipped The Stones’ _Let it Bleed_ into the tape deck and waited for the opening notes of side two.  
He’d listened to the song many, many times and was endlessly fascinated by its pure blues groove, as well as the way the song builds tension and sensuality, leading to its climax.

_I’m talking ‘bout the midnight rambler,_   
_Everybody got to go_   
_I’m talking ‘bout the midnight gambler_   
_The one you never seen before_   
_I’m sighin’ down the wind so sadly_   
_Listen and you’ll hear me moan_   
_Well, I’m talking ‘bout the midnight gambler_   
_Everybody got to go”_

Flip sat, tense, in the car as he listened to the lyrics and the long musical break that followed. Something about the primal rhythm of it, the sound of the blues, like a deep swamp moan, echoed through his bones as he thought about what he was going to do to his Rey. 

_It's just a fantasy,_ he reminded himself. _It's what she wants. She asked for this._

His cock was already stiffening in his jeans as he turned the car onto his block and parked several houses away on the opposite side. He watched as a small group of costumed children flitted in and out of the driveway, ringing the doorbell for “Trick or Treat.” He watched as Rey opened the door to greet them with a smile, and he could almost make out her lilting laughter as she offered them her bowl of wrapped goodies.

There was an odd, vaguely illicit feeling to it, watching her from a distance when she didn’t know he was there. She was wearing one of her favorite shirts, a cream-colored button down with black leggings, and of course, she was barefoot—because his Rey was always barefoot, if she could manage it. He knew she wasn’t expecting him until much later, possibly when she was already in bed. But Flip had a different plan.

If she spotted his car, she gave no sign as she turned and went back inside.

The song was nearing its climax and he turned it up.

 _“So if you ever meet the midnight rambler,_  
 _And he’s prowling down your marble hall_  
 _And he pounces like a proud black panther_  
 _You should say I, I told you so_  
 _If you listen for the midnight rambler_  
 _Play it easy, easy as you go_  
 _I’ll go smash down all your plate glass wi_ ndows  
 _Put a fist through your steel plate doors…”_

He sat and waited until after 6, when the sun was lower on the horizon. She’d be in the kitchen starting dinner right now. The flow of trick or treaters seemed to have dwindled. He’d been sitting in the same spot for nearly fifteen minutes.

It was time.

At six-ten, he moved through the soft light of early dusk, walking up the pathway to the stairs. He rang the bell and waited. Rey swung the door open and her eyes went wide, her surprise at seeing Flip there quite clear.

“Oh! Uh….hi,” she muttered, momentarily awkward.

His voice dropped low. “Invite me inside, little miss,” he instructed bluntly. His hands automatically moved towards the holster, grasping the gun inside it with two fingers. Rey’s response was a soft, shuddery breath.

“Come in,” she said, heat already starting to pool between her thighs.

Flip strode into the kitchen purposefully and stood, his back to the counter. Strangely enough, he felt his own heart start to pound. He let his eyes scan down her body and back up to her face, noting the soft flush on her cheeks, her lips wet and parted as she waited for his next move.

“Aren’t you a pretty little thing?” he growled. “You got a husband or boyfriend I bet, don'tcha?”

Rey nearly broke character, almost snorting, but the deadly serious look on his face made her think otherwise. She swallowed thickly.

“I….I do,” she said. “And he’s a cop. He won’t be happy to find you here.”

Flip was tempted to grin at her; she had slipped into her role so flawlessly, it made him want to kiss her.

“Oh, is that right? And what would he do if he came home and found me all over you? You spread out on the kitchen table, with my cock buried in your pussy, while you writhed around and begged me for more…..would he be _upset?”_

Rey licked her lips. “He would. Please….”

“Hmmm. Yeah, I can imagine. If you were mine, I’d be the same way.”

Rey was transfixed for a moment, unable to move.

“Tell you what…” he said, carefully removing his pistol from its holster and placing it on the kitchen counter. “If he comes back, I won’t have any choice, will I?”

Flip watched the subtle changes in Rey’s expression. It was clear that she had not expected him to pull out his weapon. She wondered if it was loaded, and her heart was racing now. It couldn't _possibly_ be loaded. Right?

“I….”

He leaned forward a bit, suddenly feeling strangely confident in his role. “Listen to me. If you do everything I say, you won’t get hurt. How does that sound?”

She bit her lip and nodded.

“You got any whiskey?” Of course, he knew there was a bottle of Jameson in the cabinet over the sink.

Rey nodded again and reached for it. Flip wasn’t sure if the fear she was transmitting was entirely acting—he had the sense that it was at least partially real.

"That’ll do nicely. Two fingers…” he tilted his head to a sharp angle, looking hungrily at her body. “Maybe three. Can you do that?”

Rey didn't answer, merely sighing as she poured him a small glass with shaky hands. She held it out to him, her eyes wild.

“I mean, can you handle three fingers? Because I’m _much_ bigger," he smirked. 

“I…. _please,_ ” she murmured. 

Flip took a sip of his drink, the glass in one hand while his other traced the line of her hip, up to her belly, coming to rest on a breast and squeezing gently. “Mmm, I _like_ the way you beg,” he said softly. “Open your mouth and show me your tongue.”

She opened. Flip pushed his index and middle fingers into her mouth, applying pressure to her tongue. "Suck.”

Rey rolled her tongue over his digits, savoring the feel of them, soaking them with her saliva as her pussy got wetter. 

“Get on your knees,” he ordered, unbuckling his belt and freeing his erection. “Do it now."

When Rey looked into his eyes, she was thrown by the lack of recognition. The Flip Zimmerman she knew and loved had retreated and there was a new, darker version of him standing before her. She sank to her knees, readying herself. 

Flip stroked his cock a few times, eyes glued to her. “You’re gonna keep quiet now and show me what else that pretty mouth is good for.” He guided his cock to her lips and pushed in, letting her taste him. As her mouth began to work, his eyes fluttered closed for a minute. “Ohhh… _fuck yes,_ baby. That’s good,” he groaned. 

Rey felt her pussy squeezing down, clenching on empty air. She was craving his cock, his dominance—she was ready to surrender complete control to him. Flip pushed in deeper, forcing her to deep-throat him; she felt a moan rising that was smothered by the thick, ridged column of flesh in her mouth. 

Flip grabbed her hair and pulled _hard_ , mingling pain and pleasure that made her pussy throb. She wanted his hands, his mouth, his cock, _some part_ of him touching her pussy, but for now she just tried to hold on and give all that she had. He was fucking her mouth more aggressively now, and Rey found herself fighting for some semblance of control that seemed beyond her grasp. Every sound that came out of him spurred her on, letting him use her only for his own pleasure. When he hit her soft palate, she felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes; she had no choice but to let him keep going. 

“God…if your _mouth_ feels this good, I can’t wait to get inside that pussy of yours,” he growled. “You like this, don’t you? Little slut."  
  
Rey couldn’t suppress the whimper that rose up in her throat. 

“I’m gonna come all over those pretty tits. Or maybe I’ll come down your throat, yeah?” 

Rey knew she had rescinded all control as she braced herself for the hot spurt of his come and then she felt it, hot and thick in her mouth. She swallowed, milking him, as Flip cursed under his breath. After a few moments he withdrew, and Rey wiped her lips with the back of her hand. Her eyes stayed on him. It didn't take long for him to regain his composure as he tucked himself back into his pants.

“Get up and sit on the table,” he said quietly. 

Rey got to her feet, her body vibrating with excitement as she perched herself precariously on the table's edge, wondering what was next. 

“Pull your pants down. I want to see that sweet pussy."

Suddenly self-conscious, Rey tugged down her leggings and panties and sat anxiously in the cool room, bare ass against the wood. She’d never felt more naked or vulnerable in her life. Her eyes were wide and pleading as she met his. 

Flip appraised her carefully, moving closer and slipping his fingers between the lips of her pussy as she let out a heated little sigh. He hummed his pleasure; his thumb brushed against her clit and she bit back a moan.

“So nice and wet. You want to come, don’t you? Go ahead and do it. Touch yourself. I want to watch.”

She paused, looking at him in shock. She wasn’t expecting this.   
  
Flip huffed a laugh. “Come on, I want to see.”

“No,” Rey breathed softly, covering her lower half in a pathetic attempt at modesty.


	3. The One You've Never Seen Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, I'm talking 'bout the midnight rambler,  
> the one you never seen before  
> well, I'm talking 'bout the midnight rambler  
> and did you see me jump your garden wall?"

_“No?”_ Flip raised his eyebrows in feigned disbelief. He reached for the pistol and waved it recklessly. “I can _make_ you do it, you know. Don’t forget that.” He shook his head slightly. "You don't want that, do you?"

Rey’s breath hitched as she digested his words, but still she didn’t move. Flip pressed the muzzle against her cheek, the shock of the cold metal sending a shiver through her. 

“Be a good girl, now,” he said quietly, almost lovingly. “Take off your shirt. Show me. _Show me_ how you like to be touched.”

The inside of her mouth felt like cotton as she began to unbutton her blouse with trembling fingers, Flip’s eyes glued to her. He lowered the gun.   
  
“That’s it,” he encouraged. “Bra, too.” 

She unhooked and pulled it off slowly, showing him her small, beautifully shaped tits with their dark pink nipples. Flip caressed one breast with a free hand, rolling the nipple between his fingers until it pebbled.

“Mmm, _very nice_ ,” he purred. He crouched down to one knee, from his six-foot-three inches and took the hardened point between his lips, sucking rhythmically. A low, rich moan broke from Rey as her body flooded with a warm, sweet tingle. She couldn’t resist grabbing a fistful of his hair as he suckled, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be her _assailant,_ not her lover. 

The sound of the doorbell nearly made her jump out of her skin, jostling both of them out of the fantasy momentarily.

“Trick or treat,” came a chorus of voices from just outside the door. Flip’s mouth quirked up a bit and he got to his feet.

“Ignore them,” he muttered darkly. “You know what I want. Do it.”

Rey’s breath quickened as she slipped two deft fingers between her folds, shiny with her arousal. 

  
Flip licked his lips. “I'll bet you taste as good as you look. Spread your legs more,” he breathed. She inched herself open a bit wider, but that still wasn’t enough. Flip seized one thigh in each of his meaty hands and shoved her knees farther apart. Rey’s mouth dropped open on a silent gasp. 

"Well? I didn't tell you to _stop,"_ he said roughly. 

She resumed touching herself, fingers moving in slow circles over her tender bud the way she liked. She was very wet, her pussy aching with need. She wanted his hands on her, his cock inside her.

“ _Damn,_ you’re beautiful,” he murmured. "Your husband's a lucky man."

Rey schooled her face, not wanting to break character by smiling. 

"You almost make me want to steal you away from him," he rumbled. 

"That would never happen," she said defiantly. "I'm loyal."

Flip raised his eyebrows, giving her a little nod before suddenly closing the distance between them. He cupped her face in his hands, his lips capturing hers savagely in a hot, bruising kiss. He caught her lower lip between his teeth and bit down gently, drawing another moan from Rey. When the kiss broke, his eyes fell to her hands between her legs.

"Keep going," he said. "I'm going to watch you come, make sure you're nice and open for me. And then I'm going to impale you on my cock...make you _scream_ for me." His voice dropped lower. "Does that sound good, little girl?"

Rey's breath caught as she moved her fingers faster, her climax approaching fast, even as she tried to deny it. She gritted her teeth and shook her head.

Flip laughed darkly under his breath. "Oh, I think you _like it_. I can tell you're about to come. Need some help?"

He slid his hand underneath hers, pushing two fingers inside her slick tunnel. She moaned as he started pumping in and out, her fingers still working on her clit.

"That's it, baby, yesss. I want to see how pretty you look when you come."

She lost it then, eyes rolling back as her body convulsed with the force of her orgasm. She didn't scream, the only sound a choked gasp as the ecstasy ripped through her. 

Flip watched her through lidded eyes, rock hard again, so ready to ravish her. " _Fuck,_ yes," he whispered. "That's a good girl." 

He gave her a few moments to come down from her cloud, her body stunned by the release. He smiled. "Now, it's my turn," he said. "Show me where your bedroom is."

Rey 's thoughts moved like lightning as she pushed off the drugged haze of post-climax. She leapt to her feet and took off running up the stairs, toward the bedroom. Flip was totally caught off guard, but he flew into action, chasing her. 

Rey got to the bedroom and slammed the door, locking it. Her heart was hammering against her ribs, almost as though she were truly running from an intruder. She wondered what he would do now. Would he give up? Get angry? Would he try to get in, somehow? _Break the goddamn door down?_  
  


She waited, listening until she could hear the sound of his breathing through the door. 

"Rey?" he called. "You didn't use the safe-word. Are you _crying uncle?"_ He licked his lips and waited for a response. But none came, and he smiled to himself.

"I'm coming in there, one way or another." He paused again--nothing.

"Are you gonna make me break down this door?" He felt his breath catch in his chest, adrenaline racing through him, magnifying the lust behind it, Flip threw his shoulder against the wooden door, and it shuddered at his weight. On the other side, Rey released a shaky breath--she couldn't believe he was actually going to _do it._

Again, he threw his full weight against the door--all two hundred and fifteen pounds of him. He felt something sag, starting to give way. 

This time, he sent a kick--hard and targeted, against the flimsy lock, and he finally heard a loud _snap._

The final kick sprung the door open, revealing Rey, backed into a corner of the room. Her eyes were glassy, her face and breasts glowing with a thin sheen of sweat.

Flip suddenly had an image flash through his mind of Jack Torrance in _The Shining,_ busting through the bathroom door, swinging an axe, while his wife cowered and shrieked inside. At that moment, he was reminded of the thin veil of control he held over the situation. Rey trusted him, and he was not going to betray that trust. 

He stalked towards her slowly. "Is there anything you want to say to me, angel?"

Once again, she shook her head in defiance. Flip seized her arms and dragged her to the bed, throwing her on it like she weighed nothing. He fell on top of her, trapping her body beneath him and pinning her wrists while she writhed and spat like a feral cat. 

_"Stay--stay still,"_ he panted, his adrenaline spiking. He held her like that for a long moment, his eyes drilling into hers, the heat of combined desire and fear rolling off her in waves. After a few moments, he secured her wrists with one hand, the other reaching into the pocket of his jeans for the handcuffs. He snapped them open and secured her wrist to the bedpost.

"Are you gonna be _good,_ or do I have to get the other set?"

"Kiss my ass," she spat. 

Flip grinned at that, laughing under his breath. "I just might do that." 

He raised himself off her and stood up, looking down at her as she struggled against the cuffs dramatically. 

"You're lucky I didn't restrain your legs. But if I have to, I will." 

She said nothing, mirroring his heated gaze, and he paced back and forth pondering his next move. He suddenly wanted a cigarette, even though he hadn't smoked in months. Then he had it.

Flip took a deep breath, slowing his heart and smiled at her. "I wish you could see how pretty you look like that, all helpless. And ready. You're ready for me, aren't you?"

Rey spat into the air and he huffed a laugh. He had to hand it to her, she was playing the role to the hilt.

"Now, don't you go anywhere, little girl. I'll be right back." He turned and left the room.

Rey listened to the sound of his footsteps quickly descending the stairs. _What the fuck?_

He returned a few moments later, the pistol in his hand. Rey's eyes went round as he approached her. 

Flip sprawled across the bed, draping himself bedside her. 

"Comfortable?" he smirked.

Rey's breaths came faster as he dragged the pistol slowly up one thigh, coming to rest in the crook of her hip. 

"That thing's not loaded," she whispered, "is it?" 

Flip gave a little shrug, his mouth twisting as if to say, _maybe it is, and maybe it isn't._

He rested the pistol there, his other hand sliding up to test the wetness between her legs. 

"So _messy,"_ he grunted, pleased at the look of fear on her face, her pupils blown. He started to stimulate her with one finger, stroking her clit, while the other held the pistol at the juncture between hip and thigh. He eased a finger into her as her breath came in short, harsh pants. 

"You like this, don't you?" he said softly, voice tinged with awe. 

Rey moaned as he rubbed the barrel gently against her clit, her body jolting from the shock. He kept going, watching her eyes flutter. "You're going to come again, aren't you?"

She only whimpered in response. Suddenly, he pulled it away, and looked at it closely, her wetness on the weapon evidence of her arousal. He set it on the bedside table and regarded her for a moment. His fingers went back between her legs and he raised a hand to taste her. 

"Sweet," he groaned. "But _i_ say when and if you get to come." 

"Please," Rey begged. " _Please_ let me."

He started fingering her again for another long minute, and then he shifted back on his knees, tugging his pants and boxers down his thighs. "You _are_ a greedy little slut, aren't you?" he asked, stroking himself. 

Pushing her knees apart, he lined himself up at her entrance and pushed just the tip of his cock into her, both of them hissing at the same time. He edged in deeper, but slowly, not wanting it to end too soon. When he bottomed out, Rey let out a small choked noise.

"Sweet little pussy...feels so good," he growled, sliding his cock out and then back in, his pace languid and tortuous. He smiled at the look of pure pleasure on her face.

"I bet your man doesn't fuck you this good, does he?" 

She nodded. "He _does._ He--" her words broke off on a moan. "Mmm. _Better."_

"Yeah? Does he make you come? _Fuck,_ baby..... _so good."_

 _"_ Nobody...nobody could ever fuck me as good as he does," she managed breathily.

"Yeah?" he smirked. "We'll see about that."

His hips canted into hers as he picked up speed and started fucking her into the mattress. He reached down to find her clit as he moved and Rey started to keen wantonly as they both chased their pleasure. 

"That's right, baby," he panted. "Gonna make you come on my cock."

She was right there, at the edge, and he could feel it. 

"Let go. Come for me, angel."

"Oh, Flip," she whispered, his name like a prayer on her lips. "I love you." 

He thrust into her once more and then let go, the intensity of his climax rippling through him as his eyes rolled back.

"Ohh, Christ," he groaned. "Soo _good,_ Rey." 

Rey came too, wailing his name.

For several minutes they lay together in a pile, boneless and blissed out, his head buried in her neck. Finally, Flip stirred, raising his head to meet her eyes. 

"You okay?" he whispered. 

"I'm great, except for the goddamn cuffs," she replied. 

"Shit, let me get those off." He fumbled in his pocket for the key and freed her. Rey relaxed her arm and rubbed at her wrist, frowning. 

"Oww," she said. 

"Let me see." He held her wrist in his warm, large hand and massaged gently at the reddening mark. He kissed it. "I told you," he chided. 

Rey laughed softly.

"You were so good," he murmured. "I think you might have missed your calling. What an actress," he teased. 

"You had me going, too. And the pistol....?"

He shook his head. "Rey. You don't really think I'd _ever_ point a _loaded_ gun at you, do you?"

She shook her head and sighed. "It's amazing what the imagination can do, in the heat of the moment. But I trusted you all along." 

Flip smiled. "Good." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll go get you some ice for your wrist. And maybe we should think about getting some dinner."

"Definitely," she agreed. "I could go for some Chinese food."

Rey went to wrap herself in her robe while Flip stood for a moment, surveying the ruined door. He glanced back at her with a wry grin. 

"Hey, don't look at _me,_ " she chuckled. _"You_ did it."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate comments and kudos. If you want, come visit me on twitter @flavorofkylo.

**Author's Note:**

> "Midnight Rambler," Jagger/Richards. Let it Bleed, Decca Records, 1969.


End file.
